Peeping Jean
by LongliveA.Monk
Summary: Jean Havoc looks in on something private, and makes an interesting discovery...


**Peeping Jean**

**My first lemon! **

_Disclaimer-When Christmas rolls around, hopefully I will be the owner of a rave rubber duck. However, I will not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm relatively certain of that._

Jean Havoc's life couldn't get any more awkward than it already was.

It wasn't enough that he had a crush on Kain Fuery; they were also roommates in their military dorm. He could avoid him at work from time to time, but it was useless as he would still be there at home. Being so close to him just made things even more difficult. He wanted, so much, to kiss those soft-looking lips, he needed to have his arms around him, holding him tight, he wished that the young soldier would tell him he loved him and wanted to be with him, and he desired to make the man scream his name in ecstasy as he made love to him. Havoc had to relieve his "tension" quite often. He always covered his mouth with a pillow so his roommate wouldn't hear him moan his name. This made things even more awkward as, when the night was over and he walked into the kitchen for breakfast, the reason for his inner turmoil was sitting right there, smiling and saying "Good Morning" to him. How badly he wanted to tell him his true feelings, but he thought Fuery could never feel the same way about him.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxX

It was on this day that Havoc had told Fuery he was going to be at working later than usual as he had forgotten to fill out his paperwork. But somehow…

"Finished!" Havoc smiled triumphantly.

He finished it within 3 hours, when he thought it would have taken him all day.

"Finished already? Impressive. You could give the Colonel a few pointers." Riza said as he handed the pile to her. "There's really no other work for you. You can go home early if you want."

Havoc was out of there in a flash and arrived home just as quickly.

"The whole day to myself! What to do, what to do? I can do anything I want! I can go to the beach! I can…"

He suddenly felt drowsy. He hadn't slept well the night before as he couldn't stop thinking of the pile of work he thought would take him forever to finish.

"Ok, quick power nap and then the fun begins!"

Havoc slept for a long time. When he finally awoke we checked the clock. 4:05. He groaned.

"I slept the whole day away." He sighed. "Oh well. Hmm, Fuery should be home now." He left his room but didn't see Fuery in his usual spot, reading the newspaper on the couch. But he did hear the sound of his voice…and yet there was something strange about it. He looked around for the source. After close listening, he realized the sounds were coming from Fuery's room. Strange but familiar sounds. Havoc knew very well that curiosity killed the cat but it was just so tempting, he couldn't resist.

Fuery's bedroom door was slightly ajar, which was not surprising. His bedroom door could not close all the way; it was always open just a little bit. Havoc stood behind the door so he wouldn't be seen and took a look inside…

Fuery was lying sideways on his bed, wearing only a button up shirt. Only a shirt. His face was flush, his eyes closed. His left hand was curled, his thumb near his parted lips. His right hand was grasped firmly around his manhood, stroking it slowly. Sounds of pleasure emitted from his mouth.

"Ah….ah…hah….haaaaah…"

Havoc felt his heart beat increase. He would have never guessed that innocent little Fuery would do something like this. He knew he was an adult and this was natural but still…

Havoc knew he shouldn't be watching this but he couldn't stop. The sight of the person he loved, and those erotic little sounds he was making were starting to make him hard. He undid his belt and put his hand down his pants. He pulled at his member, never taking his eyes off the sight before him.

"Hah….hah…mmmm~!" Fuery's noises became louder.

Havoc panted as he jerked and tugged his length. "God Fuery, it should be illegal for you to make me this hot." He thought.

"Havoc…"

Havoc looked up in panic. "Oh shit, he sees me! Busted!"

But Fuery's eyes were still shut. "Havoc…" he moaned again.

Havoc blushed. "He's saying my name? No way…. no way…."

"Ah…Havoc…ahhh!"

"Say my first name." He thought.

As if he could read his mind, he said "Jean…oh Jean…" and stoked even faster, precum leaking out, coating his fingers.

Havoc kept his mouth tightly shut as he continued with his rhythm. He didn't want Fuery to hear him, as he was tempted to moan the young soldier's name.

Suddenly, Fuery changed his position. He lay on his knees with his face down on the side of his pillow. His right hand reached through his legs and inserted one finger into his entrance. He gave out a tiny gasp of pleasure.

"Oh God!" It was too much for Havoc. He pumped even harder.

"Ah ahh~" Fuery moved his finger in and out of him. In. Out. In. Out.

Havoc panted. He didn't think he'd ever been this turned on. It took all his strength to hold himself back and not to run in there and replace the man's finger with his throbbing organ. He focused on that instead, tugging and pulling.

Fuery added a second finger and screamed. His breath came out in staggered gasps and pants. His other hand tugged at his member.

"Mmmmm~ Hah…hah!"

He moved his fingers faster inside of him, adding a third. He nearly pounded them inside of him.

"Jean! AHH!"

Havoc watched as Fuery cried out as came and felt himself close to the edge as well. He gave himself a few more pumps then covered his mouth as he gave a low groan. He felt the familiar sensation of a warm, sticky substance covering his hand.

Fuery lay on his bed, his breathing returning to normal. Havoc swiftly got up and, as quietly as he could, rushed to his bedroom. He quickly changed his pants and underwear and cleaned off his hand with a tissue. He then went into the kitchen, sat down at the table and waited.

He didn't have to wait long, for ten minutes later Fuery emerged from his bedroom wearing a different shirt and, now, pants. He quickly noticed Havoc and nearly jumped.

"Havoc!! Wh…what are doing here?!" His face turned a bright shade of magenta.

"I live here."

"Well I know that but I mean…you…you weren't supposed to get off work until 6."

"I finished early."

"O…oh. I…I didn't hear you come in."

"Actually I've been here for about five hours now."

Now Fuery's face was completely red. "Oh….wh…wh...what have you been doing?"

"I took a nap."

"D…did you just wake up?" He asked hopefully.

"I've been up for a while."

Fuery looked down at the floor. Havoc could swear he could hear the man's heart beating. "So….what have…"

"Fuery, I heard you."

Fuery's head shot up, a look of fear on his face. "You did?"

Havoc got up from his chair. "Not only that, I saw you."

The young man's eyes widened. "You saw?!"

"Yup." Havoc walked slowly to him

Fuery backed up against the wall. He was shaking, tears had started to swell in his eyes. "Havoc, I…I…!"

"Look, if you like me why didn't you just come out and say it?"

"…What?"

Without warning Havoc kissed him on the lips. Fuery was shocked at first but he soon returned the kiss. He put his arms around Havoc's neck, bringing him closer. Havoc wrapped his hands around his back, caressing him with his hands. He put his tongue at the edges of Fuery's lips, begging for entrance. Fuery obliged and also tasted the inside of Havoc's mouth. He moaned a bit. As he moved closer he could feel Havoc's growing erection pressing against his leg. He felt himself growing too and rubbed up against him.

Havoc finally broke away from their locked lips. Both panted heavily. Havoc reached behind Fuery and opened the bedroom door.

"This time, I want to be the one who makes you moan like that…"

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

OMAKE

Fuery nuzzled Havoc's neck; their body's still drenched in sweat from their previous "activity".

"So, you were watching me, huh?" he said.

"Watching and…*ahem* "following along", I guess you could say."

Fuery chuckled. "Still, you watched me. Does this mean you're Ceiling Cat?"

Havoc blinked and then looked away in a thoughtful manner. "I guess it does mean I'm Ceiling Cat."

XxxxxxxXxxxxxX


End file.
